septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Merrin Meredith
Merrin Meredith is the former apprentice of DomDaniel, and is known as archenemy of Septimus Heap. He so far has been known by three names: Septimus Heap (as DomDaniel's apprentice), Merrin Meredith (his birth name), and Daniel Hunter (a cross between the names of DomDaniel and the Hunter, the two scariest people he has known in his life). Biography Merrin Meredith was once the apprentice of DomDaniel. He had been known as Septimus Heap because Septimus was the seventh son of a seventh son, and DomDaniel wanted him to be his apprentice. But when he was taken to the Young Army by the midwife, she set him down and picked up her own son, Merrin Meredith, and as a woman came in, she thought that the midwife was holding Septimus. She tried to stop the woman, but this just made her pull even harder. She took Merrin to DomDaniel and has been called Septimus Heap until Boy 412 discovered his parentage. He then lived with Aunt Zelda after she saved him after being Consumed by DomDaniel. He was then the charge of Simon Heap, and once the Master of Sleuth, until Simon retained posession. His least favorite thing is being told he is stupid. Early Life Merrin Meredith was captured by one of DomDaniels minions when he was mistaken for Septimus Heap. After that he was sent to live with some unkown family until he was brought to be trained by the ex-ExtraOrdinary Wizard, DomDaniel. As he isn't really Septimus Heap, it is hopeless that Merrin would ever become as powerful as Septimus. Appearing as "the apprentice" Merrin appeared, when the Hunter was chasing Jenna, Nicko, and Boy 412. He was also the one who discovered that Muriel, they were chasing in river was a Projection.Magyk, chapter needed specified He later returned to Draggen Island with the Hunter. Merrin was captured by Nicko who takes him to Aunt Zelda. Merrin claimed to be Septimus Heap, shocking everyone, and Nicko refused to believe Merrin to be his supposedly deceased brother. After Aunt Zelda showed what happened to Septimus Heap, Merrin interrupted the spell and escapes. He then revealed to DomDaniel where Jenna was, and his master chose to travel into the Marram Marshes by his ship, the Vengeance. After DomDaniel's ship had sunk in the Marram Marshes, his body was Consumed by DomDaniel, leaving only his skin lying on the ground. Aunt Zelda however, Restored his body. Recovery and becoming Simon's servant After being saved by Aunt Zelda, Merrin stayed on Draggen Island until he got better. There he had a lot of screaming fights with Aunt Zelda. On the day after Jenna escaped from Simon Heap, Simon got Merrin from Aunt Zelda with the Flyte Charm. From that day onwards, he became Simon's servant.Flyte, chapter needed specified Merrin was working in Simons observatory the whole time during Septimus Heap's disappearance into the past and Queen Etheldredda's plan to reclaim herself as The Queen.Physik, chapter needed specified Summoning Things Merrin escaped from Simon when he and Lucy Gringe went to the Port, as Lucy wanted a diamond ring and Simon wanted to check out Drago Mills Stock Clearance Sale which Stanley had never stopped talking about. When they left, Merrin, who was doing a Darkening the Destiny of Another spell, accidentally Summoned 26 Things, and got them to get DomDaniel's old bones. From the bones Merrin got the Two-Faced Ring. He then decides to go to the Castle to finish the spell, taking Sleuth and his favorite possesions with him, but was always being followed by 26 Things. Thus, to get rid of all the Things, he told them to fetch his cloak from inside the Wurm Burrow and get it for him, which was a lie really, for he was wearing his cloak. When they left in Merrin quickly closed and locked the door, but the one Thing he had S'ummoned backwards did not obey him and followed him. Merrin was unaware of that. The Thing had also been carrying the sack of DomDaniel's bones with him.Queste, chapter needed specified When Merrin reached the Castle, he sneaked into the Palace. He then realized that the Thing had followed him and had brought DomDaniel's bones with him. Furious, he ordered the Thing to dump the bones in the well of the Castle garden. He then found an old governess's room in the attic and decides to set up camp there, but was not aware of the fact that the governess' ghost never left the room and was quite annoyed to find him. He applied to be a front office clerk in the Manuscriptorium, for he developed a taste for the licorice snakes from Ma Custard's All-Day All-Night Sweet Shop and needs to finance his food supply. He met Tertius Fume, the author of The Darke Index, at the Manuscriptorium and strikes a Contract with him to finish the Darkening the Destiny of Another spell. To perform the deal, he gladly transferred the Thing to him and gave him his last licorice snake which he Enlarges and ties it in a knot to form a ring. Therefore, the Contract was complete. Thievery of the Live SafeCharm Merrin stole the Live SafeCharm from Barney Pot. He set the jinnee free, and when he asked what the jinnee was, he misheard it saying "Jim Knee", and that became the jinnee's name.Syren, chapter needed specified 'Darke Domaine' Merrin generally hid out in the palace attic, starting a Darke Domaine with the Two-Faced Ring, and seeming to catch a cold in the proccess. He later caused it to spread throughout the Castle, later Engendering a Darke dragon, which Septimus and Spit Fyre defeat. He then has the Two-Faced Ring (and his left thumb) taken by Marcellus Pye to keep him from doing any more damage. Marcia Overstrand then sends him off with Nurse Meredith, his birth mother.Darke, chapter needed specified Living with Nurse Meredith Having been living with Nurse Meredith, Meredith had come to accept her somewhat, but was still rather nasty. Following the escape of Darke wizards Shamandrigger Saarn and Dramindonner Naarn, Merrin was considered to be in great danger.Fyre, chapter needed specified Marcia and the others, however, decide that it might be possible to use him as bait to attract the two Darke wizards if they can lure Meredith to the Stranger Chamber at the Wizard Tower. Septimus and Simon Heap attempted to do so with the help of Septimus's jinni, Jim Knee, who pretended to be DomDaniel. The plan failed spectacularly when Nurse Meredith assaulted Jim Knee, pretending to be DomDaniel, but the ghost of Alther Mella smoothed things over by explaining some details of the situation and agreeing to her request to accompany Merrin to the Wizard Tower. Merrin and Nurse Meredith ultimately did not work as bait, because Saarn and Naarn detect the Magykal Fyre that was being concocted by Marcellus Pye and head for the Chamber of Fyre. While in the Stranger Chamber, Merrin unwittingly pulled a lever that sent Nurse Meredith plummeting into the Wizard Tower's Moat, then dived in after her. Afterwards, he was very remorseful, and relations between the two further improve. Characteristics Personality Merrin is a mean, nasty, obnoxious and rude boy of fifteen who only thinks about himself. He has been known to make a habit of thinking too much of himself and always trying to prove others wrong. He is quite hare-brained and does everything too fast and barely worked on. Physical attributes Merrin's hair was very short and spiky. He is a small, wiry boy with pale skin.Magyk, chapter needed specified As time passed, Merrin's appearance changed, with his hair had grown to shoulder length. His skin turned unhealthily pale and he has grown much thinner.Queste, chapter needed specified Abilities Darke Magyk, annoying people out of their wits, labeling his ant collection, and counting things. Possessions *The Two-Faced Ring *A stock of licorice snakes and banana bears References de:Merrin Meredith Category:Male Category:ExtraOrdinary Apprentices